The present invention relates to an attachment apparatus that is capable of fixing, for example, two panels in an overlaid state, and the two panels can be easily separated by rotating a pin.
As a prior art, there is known, for example, a connecting tool (10) described in a publication of Utility Model Registration No. 2518870.
The above-mentioned connecting tool (10), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 in the same publication, generally was constituted by a screw body (20) and a receiving body (30). When the above-mentioned screw body (20), as shown in FIG. 6 in the same publication, is pushed into a coupling hole (38) of the receiving body (30), the external diameter of a pair of base parts (32) is enlarged, and it no longer escapes from the attachment hole of a panel (P).
On the other hand, during reuse of the connecting tool (10), the screw body (20) may be rotated by a jig with a screw driver head. By this, the screw body (20) is separated from the receiving body (30), and at this time, the external diameter of the pair of base parts (32) is returned to the original posture by the elastic returning force of a hinge (34).
However, the above-mentioned connecting tool (10) of the past had a problem that when the screw body (20) was inserted in the receiving body (30) for a long time, the external diameter of the pair of the base parts (32) would no longer contract, and removal from the attachment hole of the panel (P) became difficult.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, and in a first aspect or object of the invention, a first catch or claw can contract surely by rotating a pin.
In a second aspect of the invention, in addition to the purpose of the invention described in the first aspect, the pin can be rotated easily via an operating part. In a third aspect of the invention, in addition to the first or second aspect of the invention, the first catch can easily contract. In a fourth aspect of the invention, in addition to the first to third aspects, because a leg part of the pin is held inside an insertion hole of a grommet, the leg part of the pin is not accidentally pushed from outside, and escape of the pin from the grommet can be prevented in advance.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, in addition to the purpose of the invention described in the first to fourth aspects, a clicking feeling or jointed feeling can be given during rotation. In a sixth aspect of the invention, in addition to the purposes of the invention described in the first to fifth aspects, escape of the pin can be prevented assuredly by the fact that a second catch or claw is inserted into a cut-out part of the grommet.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
The invention has been made in order to achieve each of the above-mentioned purposes, and the characteristic points of the invention are explained below.
In the first aspect, the attachment apparatus is used for attaching a component (for example a panel) to a panel hole of a panel. The attachment apparatus comprises a grommet and a pin. The above-mentioned grommet has an insertion hole, and it is inserted into the panel hole to be incapable of rotation. The pin is inserted in the insertion hole to be capable of rotation.
The pin comprises a head part, and a leg part. The head part is larger than the insertion hole. The leg part extends from the head part, and is inserted into the insertion hole.
The leg part comprises a first catch or claw, and a second catch or claw. The above-mentioned first catch projects elastically outward in the radial direction from the outer perimeter of the leg part, and it is coupled in the panel hole. The second catch is positioned more toward the tip of the leg part than the first catch, and it is used for preventing escape of the leg part from the insertion hole.
The grommet comprises an open part, and a meeting part. The open part runs or penetrate through in and out of a wall of the grommet, and allows the first catch to project outward. The meeting part is positioned forward in the rotational direction of the pin, and operates to meet the first catch and push the first catch inward in the radial direction when the pin is rotated.
In the second aspect, in addition to the characteristic points of the invention described in the first aspect, the head part of the pin includes an operating part. The operating part enables rotational operation of the pin.
In the third aspect, in addition to the characteristic points of the invention described in the first or second aspect, the meeting part of the grommet comprises an inclined surface. The inclined surface is designed to meet the first catch with an incline.
In the fourth aspect, in addition to the characteristic points of the invention described in any of the first to third aspects, the leg part of the pin is held inside the insertion hole of the grommet.
In the fifth aspect, in addition to the characteristic points of the invention described in any of the first to fourth aspects, there is provided respectively either an indented or raised part between the outer perimeter of the leg part of the pin and the inner perimeter of the insertion hole of the grommet. The indented and raised parts are used for coupling with each other in the state in which the first catch is inserted in the open part.
In the sixth aspect, in addition to the characteristic points of the invention described in any of the first to fifth aspects, the tip of the grommet, which is positioned forward in the direction of insertion of the leg part of the pin, has a cut-out part. The cut-out part is inserted into by the second catch in the position where the first catch is inserted into the open part.